Jaula de oro
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: Sólo emoción, sólo sentimiento irracional, incontrolable. Todo terminaba aquí y ahora. Todo terminaba como había sido en sus pesadillas, separados inevitablemente. DracoHermione, oneshot.


Este es mi primer fic escrito (o, mejor dicho, terminado) en mi ¡nueva lap top! Sí, estoy presumiendo, y sí, voy a seguirlo haciendo hasta que yo misma me canse, porque he esperado mucho por este momento y lo saborearé hasta que pierda el chiste, como un chicle que masticas y masticas y masticas…

Va. No es ésta una historia feliz por el simple hecho de que tenga yo mi primera computadora (mía, mía, mía); y digamos que pueden jactarse de que conocen mi estilo para escribir, así que ya saben a lo que vienen.

**Disclaimer:** Gente, lo único que yo poseo de esta historia es la idea, la trama y el estilo. Y, es más, si JK viniera y me dijera que la quiere registrar como suya, probablemente le diría que sí, ya que no tengo ni siquiera el derecho sobre sus personajes. Dicho lo que es legalmente necesario decir (aunque pienso que desde el momento de publicar en se sobreentiende que no eres dueña de nada, en fin…), paso a aquello para lo que ustedes abrieron la ventana.

No olviden los reviews al final (la alegría de mi computadora no quita el hecho de que me deprima si veo muchos hits y pocos reviews). Incluso si no les gusta, adelante, para eso se practica aquí y se somete a su valoración.

Escrito el 10 de junio de 2006; asimilado y publicado el 30 de septiembre de 2006.

Por cierto, hasta "valoración" también fue escrito en junio. El fic no lleva dedicatoria, más que nada porque nunca encontré palabras para plasmar en ella.

Hay una persona que se verá reflejada en los ojos grises de mi versión de Draco. A esa persona quiero pedirle perdón por el daño causado. Quiero decirle que no cambiaría nada, porque todo me ha hecho crecer; y que si caerme me ha permitido levantarme de esta forma, solo espero no dañar más con una caída semejante.

Otra persona sabrá lo que piensan los ojos marrones. A esa persona quiero darle las gracias por no haberme juzgado nunca, a pesar de todo y de todos. Quiero decirle que, si alguien me ha convencido de que la amistad existe, es ella.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

**Jaula de oro**

**Por: Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**

**Betas: Moonlight Soul y Erúnamo**

**oOo**

_El reino de la libertad, es quizá también el reino del engaño_. **Hermann** **Hesse**

**oOo**

Draco despertó inquieto por los quejidos y sollozos de la habitación contigua. Se levantó y se echó encima la primer túnica que encontró, acomodada sobre un sillón victoriano de color verde olivo. Salió de la habitación y dio vuelta a la derecha para encontrarse con la puerta de pino cerrada con magia. Apuntó la varita al cerrojo y éste crujió; la hoja de madera rechinó notoriamente cuando la hizo girar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo fríamente, sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

Un bulto debajo de las sábanas sollozó con más fuerzas. No parecía estar dispuesta a responder.

-Por segunda y última vez¿por qué lloras?

El bulto aspiró sonoramente con la nariz congestionada por el llanto, y tomó aire para seguir llorando.

Draco acarició con las yemas de los dedos la punta de su varita, y desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Odiaba tener que usar amenazas con _esa _prisionera.

-Sabes que no me gustaría usar un hechizo silenciador contigo. Tienes dos opciones: Me dices qué te pasa para poder resolverlo, o te callas y me dejas dormir.

-Sí-murmuró desde las mantas, ahogando la ira en su voz-, supongo que lo que importa aquí es que puedas dormir bien¿no es cierto? Para seguir peleando¿verdad¡Para seguir matando!-y volvió a romper en llanto.

Él suspiró.

-No empieces…

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió, sentándose en la cama y aún cubierta por completo, como un fantasma-¿Por qué no quieres escuchar la verdad¿Por qué no quieres escuchar que eres un asesino?

-¡Cállate! Si no vas a dormir al menos déjame dormir a mí. Y no olvides que si sigues viva es gracias a mí.

-Bien sabes que preferiría estar muerta…

-No-dijo cortantemente-, no digas eso nunca frente a mí. Las reglas son simples, no sé por qué te es tan difícil seguirlas.

-Malfoy-susurró con la voz ronca por el llanto., haznos a ambos un favor y mátame de una vez.

Draco sonrió con melancolía, una sonrisa que sólo ella podía arrancarle. Se había tardado en pedirlo; usualmente era lo primero que le decía en cuanto cruzaba la puerta. _Mátame_. No se daba cuenta de lo que pedía.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, echando nuevamente el cerrojo, y caminó lentamente hacia ella, como si le temiera y respetara, como si se tratara de alguien salvaje. Ella retrocedió, envuelta en las sábanas, y se quedó recargada contra el respaldo de su cama sin dosel ni postes, su cama de prisionera. Él podía escuchar su respiración agitada y asustada; no perdía de vista que era ella quien no tenía varita, y él quien podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre peticiones estúpidas?-ella no respondió-Exacto: Te las guardas; no las haces.

-Te odio…

-Ya lo sabía-dijo jovialmente-. Ahora¿me dejarás dormir?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Verás-comenzó con un aire de tutor-, no puedo hacer eso, porque tú misma me lo has prohibido.

Ella bufó y asomó los ojos castaños por un pliegue de su protectora sábana. Había diversión en ellos; diversión y amargura al mismo tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo alguien te dice qué hacer¿Y sobre todo una prisionera¡Yo! Merlín, ni siquiera me habría pasado por la cabeza.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, desconfiados de la inocencia que su interlocutora aparentaba. Le siguió el juego.

-Me parece realmente decepcionante, y hasta cierto punto triste, Granger, que te cueste tanto comprender las cosas más sencillas.

Alargó el brazo para alcanzar su mejilla, pero ella se retiró levemente; el mensaje no podía ser más claro.

-No, Malfoy-lo dijo con calma, segura, sin prisas. Era una frase que había dicho muchas veces ya.

El mago asintió; ya se lo esperaba. Por el tono firme de su voz, también supo que no obtendría nada más de ella esa noche. Ni siquiera un reproche.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin olvidar el cerrojo y el hechizo. Volvió a su pieza, y no pudo dormir aquella noche, aunque lo intentó.

**oOo**

Hermione Granger había llegado ahí desde hacía diez meses. La había capturado Pansy, para sorpresa de todos, aprovechándose de un momento de debilidad en el que la bruja castaña se había inclinado sobre Luna Lovegood para tratar de salvarla de un hechizo mortal lanzado por la misma Pansy. Hermione había sido capturada, y Luna había muerto en la mitad de la batalla para ser usada como señuelo.

Sin embargo, lo que más había sorprendido a los mortífagos fue el hecho de que Pansy había entregado a Hermione al ejército entero, como botín comunal. Sabía que en el escondite en que se encontraban, decenas de mortífagos la torturarían más que ella sola. Su plan, tan perfectamente diseñado, había fallado en un pequeño detalle. Draco se adelantó al resto y la señaló con la varita.

-Es mía.

-Malfoy, es de todos-reclamó un mortífago encapuchado desde las sombras.

-No. Es mía. Si alguien tiene derecho sobre ella, soy yo.

-Draco-intervino Pansy-, no olvides que yo la capturé, y yo he decidido dársela al grupo. No puedes reclamarla.

-Claro que sí-aseguró su posición y elevó aún más la varita, apuntando al rostro de Hermione-, y si alguien quiere demostrar lo contrario, adelante. Los mataré antes de que la toquen.

Por increíble que pareciera, Draco Malfoy era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, aunque eso significara eliminar miembros de su propio bando. Como era de esperarse, nadie se arriesgó, y Hermione fue confinada a una habitación sin más muebles que una cama y una silla; sin ventanas, sin adornos, con las paredes grises de la roca con que estaba construída la guarida. Destruyeron su varita frente a ella, y la despojaron de la túnica blanca que usaba el ejército de los aurores.

Desde entonces, Hermione no había visto la luz del sol, ni hablado con los suyos. La habitación en que se encontraba estaba protegida contra la magia, a no ser por la perilla de la puerta. No podía Aparecerse ni Desaparecerse, y la única forma de entrar o salir era por la puerta, como un muggle.

Ella sabía de las bajas en ambos bandos por lo que Draco le contaba, y se había acostumbrado a sus bromas crueles sobre ellos porque no tenía opción. Al principio lloraba como una niña huérfana, para después controlar su furia y tristeza y no mostrarla frente a él. Así había sido por ocho meses, hasta que la noticia de la muerte de Ron la dejó en el estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Lo amabas?-preguntó Draco audio le dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Duele saber que las personas en las que confiabas para que te rescataran se vayan una a una.

El mago se acomodó en la silla y observó a la bruja envuelta en la sábana de satín, pues se rehusaba a usar la ropa que ellos le ofrecían (obtenida de víctimas de guerra y saqueos); sin embargo, nadie la había podido ver sin algo encima.

-Entonces aún los esperabas…

-No-se enjugó las lágrimas-. Yo sabía que no vendrían; se han vuelto personas de estrategia, y saben lo peligroso que es arriesgarse solo por mí. Es más importante defender la causa. Pero… creo que una parte de mí guardaba esa pequeña esperanza. Esa parte ha muerto hoy.

Al verla limpiarse el rostro sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón. Quien supiera de esas cosas diría que se estaba enamorando, pero Draco lo atribuyó al melancólico recuerdo de querer ser salvado en su infancia. Siempre pensó que si alguien lo hubiese podido arrancar de esa mansión, él y su madre habrían tenido vidas distintas; vidas mejores.

El mortífago adoptó desde entonces una rara actitud hacia ella. Además del hecho de que nunca le había permitido tocarla (la distancia mínima que guardaban entre sí era de un metro), se dedicó a hacerle regalos que ella optó por rechazar. Libros, ropa, adornos, joyas, muebles victorianos, juegos de mesa encantados para que no se aburriera; todo era devuelto tal como se había entregado. Draco no sabía si lo hacía por enmendar la culpa que le hacía sentir, o porque intentaba agradarle. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que quería recibir de ella una mirada sincera y una sonrisa; pero una que fuera sólo para él.

Ese pensamiento, y las ideas que se le ocurrían para lograrlo, le provocaron un insomnio que duró hasta esa noche, la que había sido despertado por el llanto dolido de Hermione.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente, la batalla había fatigado a Draco más que de costumbre. Perdieron, y con el honor (que, mejor dicho, era orgullo), también dejaron atrás a muchos hermanos de armas. Malfoy estuvo a punto de morir aquella tarde, y aunque no era una excusa, se culpaba por pensar en su prisionera en la guarida como la distracción que había puesto en riesgo su vida más de una vez.

Se encaminó directo a su habitación, abriendo la puerta al murmurar el hechizo que se sabía de memoria, para cerrarla tras de sí.

-Granger, te tengo noticias… ¡Granger!-exclamó al encontrarla en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre que brotaba de sus muñecas.

Se dejó caer junto a ella, tomando sus brazos para sostener las muñecas hacia arriba. Apuntó a las heridas su varita, y comenzó a recitar el conjuro que Snape le había enseñado luego del accidente que sufrió con Potter a los dieciséis años. Poco a poco la piel volvió a unirse, y dejó una fina línea púrpura en las muñecas. Las cicatrices no se borrarían nunca.

-Eres una estúpida…-le espetó, tratando de levantarla del suelo. Buscó con la mirada el objeto que había utilizado para hacerse tal daño, y encontró un espejo de mano roto, mismo que le había regalado hacía ya tiempo, y que pensó que había devuelto junto con los demás regalos que se negaba a aceptar.

-Déjame…-ordenó con la voz débil, tratando de abrir los ojos-Demonios… sabía que esto iba a pasar… Debí haberlo hecho antes.

-¿De qué estás hablando¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?

-Quitarme la vida…

-¡No!-sin importarle que antes le hubiese pedido que no la tocara, la tomó por los hombros y la alzó hasta sentarla sobre sus propias rodillas. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado como una muñeca de trapo. Hermione pudo notar que de esos ojos grises, el color se tornaba rojizo, y que una lágrima amenazaba con salir-No, Granger; estuviste a punto de quitarme a mí lo que me quedaba de vida. ¿Qué nunca te diste cuenta de que eres la única razón por la que yo regresaba entero de cada batalla¿Nunca pudiste verlo?

Hermione comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-No me mientas así, Malfoy, no tienes derecho.

Él la sacudió levemente.

-Abre los ojos, Granger, por favor. ¿Por qué otra razón te habría reclamado como mía¿Por qué habría de enfrentarme al ejército entero, solo por mantenerte a salvo?

La bruja se limpió las lágrimas con los brazos manchados de sangre seca, y se levantó débilmente del suelo. Draco se levantó tras ella, por miedo a que se pudiera caer.

Una vez de pie, Hermione estiró el brazo derecho y tomó la mano de su captor, cuyo corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. La levantó y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla para acariciarla suavemente.

-Granger…-susurró Draco. Ella alzó la otra mano y la puso sobre sus labios finos, acallándolos.

-Shhh… es _Hermione_-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mago.

Se acercó a él, y se puso de puntas para alcanzar su rostro. Apenas rozó sus labios, Draco la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y la besó como practicaba en sus sueños. La tomó por la cintura y la dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, para seguirla después.

**oOo**

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, ella se encontraba aún entre sus brazos, pálida y dormida. Besó su frente con cariño, aunque le costara aceptarlo, y retiró de su rostro un rizo castaño.

-Pídeme lo que quieras-le dijo en voz baja-; iré hasta el fin del mundo por lo que me pidas.

-¿Lo que quiera?-respondió soñolienta con los ojos cerrados- ¿No importa lo que sea?

-Lo haré aún si eso significa perder la vida por ti.

-Lo que quiera…-repitió para sí, dudando un poco antes de añadir- Mátame.

Draco la miró sorprendido. Deseó haber escuchado mal.

-¿Qué?

Ella abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Mátame, por favor.

-Hermione, ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes pedírmelo.

Se acomodó entre las mantas.

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Sí, porque no creí que fueras a pedirme eso. Creí que con lo que acaba de pasar, te darías cuenta de lo que significas para mí, de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti, de todo lo que estaría dispuesto a vivir con tal de estar contigo.

-Yo…

No pudo terminar la frase.

Draco se levantó y se vistió los pantalones. Quería alejarse de ella mientras podía, para que no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos, el odio a sí mismo en su voz, que no notara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y su corazón recién descubierto.

-Debí suponer que traías algo en manos, Granger. Era muy sospechoso que de pronto te portaras cariñosa conmigo. Pero ahora¡todo tiene sentido! Bien dicen que en esta vida todo se paga. Nunca creí que tendría que pagar por amor.

Hermione se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, cubiertas por la sábana. Sabía que Draco tenía razón.

-No fue eso lo que…

-¿Lo que querías darme a entender? Pues eso hiciste-dijo mirándola a la cara-. No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo. ¿Cómo es posible que tú, de todas las personas ruines que habitan esta tierra, salieras con una petición así luego de haber presenciado a alguien como yo ponerse a tus pies y a tus órdenes?

-No, espera…

Draco lanzó su túnica contra la pared.

-¡No me digas que espere¡No me digas que lo que estoy diciendo no está bien, porque ya no puedo creerte nada¡Nada, Granger!

Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo, ahogando el sonido de los sollozos de Draco. Todo le estaba saliendo mal, pero porque empezó en el orden equivocado. Ahora tendría que explicarse, y siempre es más difícil enmendar que comenzar de nuevo.

Vio al mago recoger su varita del suelo y dirigirse a la puerta. Si desaparecía de la habitación ahora, nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de confesar la verdad.

-¡Draco!-llamó, envolviéndose en la sábana y levantándose de la cama-Draco, espera…

-No…-su voz se quebró por primera vez- no uses mi nombre…

-Draco-tomó su mano y la besó-por favor, escúchame. Escucha-lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos luego de notar su resistencia-. Tú y yo no tenemos ningún futuro. Si esto termina bien o si termina mal, de todas formas acabará con nosotros. Y eres demasiado como para dejarte ir.

¿Le estaba diciendo que lo quería?

-¿Por qué me has dicho que me odias¿Por qué todo este tiempo te has convertido en alguien que nunca se dignaría a preocuparse por mí¿Estás jugando de nuevo¿Estás jugando conmigo¿Solo para poder decirle a alguien que has logrado engañar a Draco Malfoy¿Es eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si he querido tomar el destino en mis propias manos y acabar con mi vida hoy fue porque sé que el día que no regreses de una batalla, el mundo para mí se habrá acabado. Porque no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar un futuro en el que perdí las esperanzas. Porque no me queda nada ni nadie más que tú, _Draco_, nada ni nadie.

El mago cerró los ojos, dejando salir una única lágrima, que resbaló por su mejilla. Acomodó el rostro en el cuello de Hermione y abrazó su cintura.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Ya no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera el orgullo.

-Sabes que tengo razón…

-¿Y no estás dispuesta siquiera a intentarlo?

-Me marchito, Draco. No puedo seguir aquí, no puedo.

Él la besó. Su sueño había durado apenas un par de horas. El deseo de toda una vida sólo había podido ser expresado en ese instante.

Y ya no quedaba nada, ni la esperanza de una oportunidad, ni los nervios de una confesión, ni la emoción de saberse auténtico. La jaula de oro que había sido su prisión se convirtió en un recinto maldito de recuerdos sin final, desordenados en el ímpetu de conservarlos, sin una razón justa ni una causa digna de ser mencionada. Sólo emoción, sólo sentimiento irracional, incontrolable. Todo terminaba aquí y ahora. Todo terminaba como había sido en sus pesadillas, separados inevitablemente.

-Hermione, prométeme que no te irás lejos.

Ella casi sonrió.

-Nunca me has dejado irme lejos, Draco. No lo haré ahora.

Le dio un último beso y un destello verde brilló, ahogado en la sábana con que Hermione se cubría, apagándose en su vientre. Con un suspiro cayó inerte entre los brazos del mago, quien la sostuvo para no dejarla caer. Lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la pena. La acomodó sobre la cama y la cubrió con la sábana hasta los cabellos. Hermione ya no estaba ahí; su espíritu había dejado el cascarón que habitaba para ser libre de nuevo.

Nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle que la amaba.

Recogió la túnica del suelo y se la echó al hombro, salió de la habitación y dejó entreabierta la puerta. No miró atrás.

-Hey, Malfoy-llamó uno de sus compañeros-, salimos en diez minutos, ha habido una llamada de emergencia. Parece que los aurores nos tendieron una trampa y que la batalla que acabamos de tener era una forma de distraernos y cansarnos, la verdadera fuerza del ejército está en otro lado, esperándonos…

Se quedó callado al notar que Draco no le prestaba atención, y al ver sus brazos y pecho manchados de sangre seca, que no era de él, puesto que se encontraba en perfecto estado, a no ser por la expresión de su cara.

-Malfoy…

-¿Dónde?- Evadió la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Ah-volvió en sí- en el campo de los Azur, sólo esperamos que estés listo, Lord Voldemort espera que Aparezcamos ahí a más tardar en diez minutos.

-Debí imaginarlo…

Lo pasó de largo con el brazo izquierdo sosteniendo su túnica y el derecho cayendo limpiamente a su costado, con la varita casi suelta entre los dedos.

El mortífago, con los ojos desorbitados, se asomó a la habitación desde donde estaba, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. Dio un par de pasos, esperando que Draco volviera y le llamara la atención, cerrando la puerta con magia de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Siguió acercándose y metió la cabeza por debajo del marco de la puerta. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa e incredulidad. Hermione Granger estaba muerta sobre la cama, al lado de la cual se encontraba un charco de sangre marrón.

**oOo**

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor proveniente del núcleo de la batalla, que atrajo las miradas de curiosos y paranoicos. En medio de un cegador rayo de luz se alcanzó a distinguir una figura vestida de negro, sin capucha, con el cabello platinado y despeinado. Draco había bloqueado el ataque de Lord Volvemort dirigido a Potter, pero no había sido capaz de salir vivo de aquel atrevimiento.

Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, Harry lanzó su hechizo final directo al corazón de Voldemort.

En el suelo, Draco cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. Su vida ya no valía nada. Quizá su muerte lo llevaría a un lugar mejor. Y, tal vez, si ella lo estaba esperando, se obligaría a sí mismo a pensar en algo después del último latido. Entonces la encerraría en una jaula de oro, junto a sí mismo, abierta, para que nunca más fuese una prisión.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Terminé de escribir este one-shot hace ya un buen rato, pero no me había parecido el momento adecuado para publicarlo. Hechos ocurridos este fin de semana, fuera de mi control, (para mi fortuna, más que para mi desgracia), me llevaron a abrirlo, después de tanto tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta de que, si estaba esperando el momento, éste era.

Por favor no me tengan en suspenso y dejen un review, bueno, malo, como sea. Lo que me interesa es saber lo que piensan al respecto.


End file.
